memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Encounter at Farpoint
Załoga nowego statku USS Enterprise-D stawia czoła Q, poddając się próbie rozwiązania zagadki tajemniczej bazy obcej cywilizacji. (premiera serialu) Podsumowanie W 2364 roku Jean-Luc Picard zostaje kapitanem statku U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. W drodze do Stacji Farpoint potężna istota, zwana "Q", wkracza na statek i oskarża ludzkość o barbarzyństwo i niedojrzałość. Aby udowodnić jego pomyłkę, załoga musi rozwiązać "zagadkę Stacji Farpoint". Doprowadza ona do odkrycia, że Bandi, mieszkańcy Deneb IV porwali olbrzymi organizm kosmiczny, aby służył im za bazę. Enterprise pomaga w uwolnieniu istoty, a Q zadziwiony inteligencją i wrażliwością załogi, wycofuje się z osądzania ludzkości, nie obiecując jednak, że nigdy się nie pojawi. Pamiętne cytaty "I don't see no points on your ears boy, but you sound just like a Vulcan!" "I am an android." (grunts)"Almost as bad..." - Admirał McCoy do Daty "You treat her Enterprise like a lady, she'll always bring you home..." - Admirał McCoy do Daty "If we're going to be damned, let's be damned for what we really are!" - Jean-Luc Picard Dodatkowe informacje Do napisania. W roli głównej *Patrick Stewart jako Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako Komandor William T. Riker *LeVar Burton jako Porucznik Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako Porucznik Tasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako Porucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako Doktor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako Doradca Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner jako Komandor Porucznik Data *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada *John de Lancie jako Q *Michael Bell jako Zorn Specjalna gościnna rola *DeForest Kelley jako Admirał Leonard McCoy Pozostała obsada *Colm Meaney jako Kontroler lotu Miles O'Brien *Jimmy Ortega jako Porucznik Torres *Timothy Dang jako oficer ochrony na mostku *Evelyn Guerrero jako Chorąży (kobieta) *David Erskine jako sprzedawca Bandi *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa jako Mandaryński zarządca *Chuck Hicks jako oficer milicji pod wpływem narkotyków *Phil Fondacaro jako człowiek z dzwonkiem (nie wymieniony w napisach) Niewymieniona obsada *James G. Becker jako Youngblood *Darrell Burris jako oficer dywizji operacji *Dexter Clay jako oficer ochrony *Jeffrey Deacon jako oficer dywizji dowodzenia *Susan Duchow jako oficer dywizji operacji *Roy Fussell jako żołnierz 21 wiek *Joe Gieb jako dzwonnik po atomowy horror *John Johnson jako żołnierz 21 wiek *Nora Leonhardt jako chorąży dywizja dowodzenia *David B. Levinson jako widz rozprawy sądowej po atomowy horror *Tim McCormack jako Bennett *Lorine Mendell jako Diana Giddings *Brad Phillips jako :*Longo :*Widz rozprawy sądowej po atomowy horror *Andrew Probert jako widz rozprawy sądowej po atomowy horror *Richard Sarstedt jako oficer dywizji dowodzenia *Marty Valinsky jako żołnierz 21 wiek *Nieznani aktorzy jako :*Załogant dywizji dowodzenia :*Podporucznik dywizji dowodzenia :*Oficer dywizji dowodzenia :*Oficer dywizji dowodzenia :*Osiem Bandi :*Załogant dywizji dowodzenia (kobieta) :*Oficer dywizji dowodzenia (kobieta) :*Oficer medyczny (kobieta) :*Technik medyczny (kobieta) :*Oficer dywizji naukowej (kobieta) :*Oficer ochrony (kobieta) :*Głos komputera U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D (kobieta) :*Oficer dywizji operacji :*Porucznik dywizja naukowa :*Oficer ochrony (głos) :*Sześć załogantów dywizji naukowej :*Sześćdziesiąt widzów rozprawy sądowej po atomowy horror :*Akrykański oficer dywizji dowodzenia :*Dziesięć załogantów dywizji operacji :*Transporter oficer (głos) :*Dwudziestu dwóch cywili :*Vulcan chłopiec :*Vulcan Chorąży dywizja naukowa Kaskaderzy duble *Nieznani kaskaderzy jako :*Kaskader za Michael Bell :*Kaskader za Denise Crosby :*Kaskader za Brent Spiner :*Kaskader za Wil Wheaton Aktorzy zastępujący *James G. Becker – Aktor zastępujący Jonathan Frakes *Darrell Burris – Aktor zastępujący LeVar Burton *Dexter Clay – Aktor zastępujący Michael Dorn *Jeffrey Deacon – Aktor zastępujący Patrick Stewart *Susan Duchow – Aktor zastępujący Denise Crosby *Nora Leonhardt – Aktor zastępujący Marina Sirtis *Tim McCormack – Aktor zastępujący Brent Spiner *Lorine Mendell – Aktor zastępujący Gates McFadden *Richard Sarstedt – Aktor zastępujący John de Lancie *Guy Vardaman – Aktor zastępujący Wil Wheaton Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 16 wiek, 20 wiek, 21 wiek, 2036, 2079, 2079 (alternatywna linia czasu), Historia Ludzi, przeszłość, wiek Kartografia : Altair III, Deneb IV Gatunki : Bandi, Istota kosmiczna, Klingoni, ludzie, Q, Vulcani Statki kosmiczne : klasa galaxy, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, U.S.S. Hood, NCC-42296 Pozostałe : Admirał, ambulatorium, android, badanie lekarskie, baza kosmiczna, biuro administratora stacji Farpoint, bóg, deflektor, DeSoto, detonacja, dokumentacja służbowa, dokumenty Starfleet, Doradca, dowód, dowództwo, drganie projektu, duraglass, dziennik, dziennik osobisty, dziennik statku, dzikość, encyklopedia, energia geotermalna, Farpoint, forma życia, galaktyka, gatunek, główne uzbrojenie, główny monitor, Główny Oficer Medyczny, granica bezpieczeństwa, horror po atomowy, iluzja, interkom, jabłko, inżynieria, Kapitan, kapitulacja, kawa, kierunek, komunizm, Kontroler lotu, kurs, kwatera, ława przysięgłych, manualne dokowanie, materiał, medyk, mieszkaniec, misja, Misja Farpoint, moduł spodka, monitor, mostek, mostek bojowy, mundur, negocjacje, napęd gwiezdny, narkotyk, Nowe Narody Zjednoczone, odczyt, oficer broni, oficer dowodzący, oficer Starfleet, OPS, orbita, orbita parkowania, osłona, oślepienie torpedami, patriotyzm, pełne zatrzymanie, personel medyczny, pierwszy kontakt, pierwszy oficer, planeta, plemię, pokład, pokój gotowości, Porucznik, plemię, prawnik, programowanie, projekt, prokurator, prom, przeniesienie dowodzenia, przestępca, przeszukiwanie zapisów, przodek, przydział, raport, rozprawa, rutynowy manewr, sąd, sekcja spodka, sen, sensory, separacja spodka, sędzia, silnik, sprzeciw, sprzęt medyczny, stacja broni, stacja kosmiczna, stare miasto Bandi, Starfleet, statek kosmiczny, struktura dowodzenia, sygnał, system sądowy, system słoneczny, szef ochrony, Szeskspir, targ, tkanina, torpeda, torpeda fotonowa, tortury, transmisja, transport, tritanium, umysł, ustawienie ogłuszanie, walka, warp, warp 9.4, warp 9.5, warp 9.6, warp 9.7, warp 9.8, warp 9.9, wartości ludzi, wiadomość, więzień, wojsko, wyroku w zawieszeniu, załoga mostka, zamrozić, zasoby, zatrzask dokujący, Ziemskie delikatesy, żółty alarm, źródło energii Tematy pokrewne Do napisania. Zewnętrzne odnośniki Do napisania. cs:Encounter at Farpoint de:Der Mächtige en:Encounter at Farpoint (episode) es:Encounter at Farpoint fr:Encounter at Farpoint (épisode) it:Incontro a Farpoint (episodio) ja:TNG:未知への飛翔 nl:Encounter at Farpoint pt:Encounter at Farpoint ru:Встреча в дальней точке (эпизод) sv:Encounter at Farpoint Kategoria:odcinki TNG